


She's Thunderstorms

by littleb0d



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [26]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Begging, D/s, Dirty Talk, Femdom, Fingering, Held Down, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Original Disabled Character, Original Nonbinary Character - Freeform, Other, Pegging, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/pseuds/littleb0d
Summary: A snippet of what happened in Madrid...
Relationships: Sally Phillips/Max (OC)
Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947
Kudos: 3





	She's Thunderstorms

Skin on skin, that was all Max was aware of. How had they got here? How had a few glances in a smoky bar and a couple of drinks lead to this? Pain blossomed across their thigh as teeth bit down and they tangled fingers in long, blonde hair. “Fuck,” they breathed and the word seemed to sink into the sticky air. The woman between their legs kissed over the spot she had bitten. Her name was Sally and she was made of thunderstorms and it felt like she had been doing this for hours. Max could only writhe and moan under her wicked tongue, back arching, hands scrabbling at the headboard. Left on the precipice between heaven and hell, always wanting more. Too much, yet never enough. Before they could pull together the last scraps of dignity, their mouth betrayed them and said, “ _ Please _ .”

“Please?” said Sally, looking up, “I thought you said you never begged for anything.”

Max just whimpered in frustration. “Ngh,” they said.

“Go on, then. Use your words, kitten.”

“Please. J—just fuck me.”

Sally raised an eyebrow.

“Mistress,  _ please _ .”

“That’s better.”

And she slid in two fingers and Max lost their mind. Nonsense fell from their lips, curses and praises and everything in between. Electricity coursed through their veins and then it stopped. Max nearly screamed, but they settled for a whine as Sally’s fingers were in their mouth and it was filthy and lewd and she was telling them how pretty they were. She kissed them, all teeth and sharp edges and Max could never catch up. “Stay put,” she whispered, “I’m just getting something.” And she clambered off and Max suddenly felt so very exposed. “I couldn’t go anywhere even if I tried,” they pointed out.

Sally shot them a look made of daggers. “Do you want me to fuck your brains out or not?”

“Um, yes.”

“Then I’ll have less cheek or I’ll find something else for your mouth to do.”

Max nodded.

Sally rifled around in her suitcase until she found what she was looking for: her strap-on. Their breath caught in their throat as she put it on, taking her time. They watched her shoulder blades and wondered how easily they bruised. She returned, again taking her damn time. Max was going to explode at this rate, but they bit their tongue and focussed on the pain. 

Once Sally had sorted herself out, they almost let their hands wander. “If you’re about to touch yourself, don’t,” she said, “Or I’ll have you over my knee— Ah, but you’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you?” A nod and a whimper as she trailed a hand down their chest. “I wonder if I could get you off just by talking.” She bent down to their ear. “But that’s not as fun as doing this—” And then she pinned their arms above their head and rode them at a bruising pace. It didn’t take long for Max to shudder and topple over the edge and she just took them again and again until they saw constellations behind their eyes. The world had shrunk down to this single room and nothing else mattered. No thoughts, no feelings but heat and pleasure and a dash of pain as Sally bit down into their shoulder, chasing yet another orgasm. And she always got what she wanted.

She slowed down, eventually, and she eased herself off with a contented sigh. Max wanted to say something suitably witty and charming but they just whispered, “Oh my god.”

“I prefer the term Goddess, but that’ll do.”

“Seriously, if I didn’t need a wheelchair before, I’d certainly need one now.”

Sally laughed and pulled them closer. “You weren’t too bad yourself.”

“I might need some further instructions, though.”

“Practice makes perfect, after all.”

Max grinned and kissed her for the thousandth time that night.


End file.
